Dapplefrost(sc
Formerly known as Dapplestar, Dapplefrost is a famous cat roleplayer during the rich roleplay era in 2012-2013. She has been well known for owning ShadowClan and having claims of owning Snowscape4. Either she was very much hated by many different people or birds, or she was loved, mainly by the cat community. Appearances and Her ShadowClan Claims Though Dapplefrost has stopped coming to Fly Like a Bird 3 due to not having friends on the game, not feeling as attached and not having a laptop of her own, she has started to log on lately to check things out. She has recently logged on as a no name and as her former name in early January of 2016. She has awkwardly encountered people that somehow know of her appearance and talk about their hatred for ShadowClan and their claims to wanting to own Snow4. At this point, she does not care about ShadowClan, as she has disbanded and claimed of it as dead. In reality, ShadowClan is in her own roleplay Wiki, and she does not wish for the clan to ever return to Fly Like a Bird 3, knowing that though it had its wonderful success, it was very well hated. She wishes that no one has to deal with such a fate and that even though there are others who think that can rebuild it, even if it's not over cats, the clan should remain as dead and known as a group that had been hated and loved. Dapplefrost claims that ShadowClan never owned Snow4, since no one owns any servers on the game and says that it was a ridiculous thing to say. She also claims to have said such things so that other Warrior Cats knew of their land, not for other birds to think that they owned it. She admits of her childish were stupid and sometimes regrets it. She has promised to destroy any cats to take claim of the clan on the game and wishes to speak to people who think they can own ShadowClan Sightings I'm her best friend I see her every day lol ~Coal lmao i see her everyday and i love this bish <333 - Red (Flame/Kasara) Dapple is honestly one of the most amazing people i have ever met, and she’s just wonderful <3 ~ Swift History If we were to say Dapple's early plays, it would go as back as April of 2011. She had not known of roleplay yet, nor had she known about Warrior Cats. She would come to City1 to play as an eagle and have eaglets. She would get pooped on a regular basis. In March of 2012, Dapple had learned about Warrior Cats. A few months before, she had learned about roleplay and she would roleplay as Snowwolf and other names like Goldenwolf as well. She came to Hill3 and met a cat named Ferntail and Nightpaw. They taught her about Warrior Cats, a fictional book series for children by Erin Hunter. At first, Dapple was not pleased of the idea. She hated cats, and was more used to wolves and dogs, but after learning how cats were roleplayed, the idea of clans, and the training she received, she went under the name of Goldenpaw. After Ferntail departed Fly Like a Bird 3, she had given both cats advice to find a clan. Night''claw'' now took Goldenpaw out to find a clan, but due to her jealousy for Goldenpaw, she attempted to murder her. Luckily, Goldenpaw had escaped her and didn't know how to find a clan at all. She met a cat named Whitestripe and he had taught her a little more that Ferntail didn't. He gave her the name of Snowfur and from then on, a path for Dapple had started. In May of 2012, Snowfur had still not read the books in real life, so she made a clan named SnowClan and had been able to gather unknown cats from places and they all lived and roleplay in Snow4. She encountered ShadowClan at first there but not quite... She only met two medicine cats who had asked her to leave with her bunch of rogues. Snowfur was disappointed and confused and since ShadowClan had been outnumbered, she forced them to leave. After a few days, the whole clan appeared and she had no choice but to surrender and join. Some of her cats left but some joined ShadowClan as well. Snowfur met Knightstar and a cat from Snowfur's clan had betrayed her and claimed to be a spy for ShadowClan. During the summer of 2012, Snowfur had met many people. (Though I don't remember ugh, sorry.) She even met he human roleplayers like Gale and other big ones but they did not appear to like her, since Snowfur did not meet the same intelligence as them. Snowfur had gotten along well with Sophie as well and some wolves even. When Snowfur took Knightstar's leadership as her own, a lot of cats were pleased. It didn't take long for her guilt to come in and she returned the clan to Knightstar. As the guilt continued, Snowfur risked her life in a fight against some dogs and died. Though Snowfur was dead, she was under a different name and would spy on ShadowClan for a couple of days then returned as Dapplekit in October. A lot of people at first were curious of the newcomer but everyone had soon figured who she was and were very happy to see her. When she was Dapplepaw, she left ShadowClan for a very long time, earned her name of Dapplefrost under Shadowscream's training and when she had returned, Airstar, formerly Airsnow, was ruling ShadowClan. Knightstar had left to create NightClan, which later was led by Smokestar or Demonwolf. She was immediately named deputy when she had returned to ShadowClan. In the early months of 2013, she had met a cat named Seedstar which irritated Dapplefrost. She knew Seedstar was a troll and went under several names and had an obvious hatred to the clan. Seedstar would continuously delete her ShadowClan page on the wikia, and Dapplefrost didn't know what to do except feed the troll with satisfaction. Sooner or later, she was gaining a lot of haters which would create her a legacy of dozens of Fly Like a Bird 3 haters. When Tidestar or Thorin became leader, she overthrew him due to popular vote by the clan. She had convinced almost everyone that he was a horrible leader, which Dapplefrost sees foolish of her today. She became Dapplestar in June and her rule did not last long due to the sudden extinction of cats. During her leadership, a lot of people seemed to be out to get her, which brought Dapplestar to confusion. She didn't seem to understand why she received so much hate. After it seemed obvious to her that ShadowClan was dead, she created her own wiki, which the left over cats retreated to, some who have left overall or moved on to Chatzy. For two years, Dapplefrost just decided to disappear from Fly Like a Bird 3, though in reality every month she would come on the game as several unknown names such as "dd," "dfsc," "df," and no name. She rarely spoke and if she did, she only questioned if anyone knew of Dapplefrost and after their reply of "no" she would either leave or help them out with any poopers or with their nests. In September of 2014, to April of 2015, she really took a break but she has still made her unknown appearances.